


Snails

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Edward fails a test and Jacob takes him on a date to cheer him up.Disclaimer: I've never seen or read Twilight.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Snails

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be kind of sweet, but it was at the end. 
> 
> Full disclosure, I've never read or watched Twilight. I don't intend to either.

Edward Cullen didn't start out the day with the intention of crying over snails. He started it out dreading his math final. English, he was a real ace. He and 1800s literature knew each other. Intimately, which may or may not have been code for he had a massive crush on Dorian Grey growing up. (Bella had never let him live that down.) He wasn't stellar in Science, but he could manage. He loved history like a fish loves water. He was absolutely, tremendously, probably legendarily awful at math. 

There was a pretty good chance he bombed his math final. Jacob, was in fact Edward's favorite person (because Bella had been teasing him earlier about his poor cooking skills.) Jacob, being wonderful, noticed his boyfriend's shitty mood. He didn't say anything about it, but after school he texted Edward that he had a surprise. Edward let Alice know he wouldn't be home for a while.

"What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." 

Jacob suppressed a grin at Edward's excited impatience. 

"Jacob. Jacob. Jacob! What are we doing?"

"Ed, Honey, has anyone ever told you that you have all the patience of a two year old?"

Edward took on a time of mock indignance. He crossed his arms and everything. 

"Rude! But yes. Alice. Constantly."

They were going to a large field. It was surrounded by trees and looked like the perfect place for a picnic. He should tell Bella about it for her weekly Cheapskate Date with Alice. If she wanted to go cheap and cute, rather than cheap and weird. 

"Oh my god! Jacob! It's gorgeous! I love it! What are we doing here?"

"I was thinking we'd do dinner and some snail collecting."

"I think I'm in love with you. Has anyone ever told you that you're wonderful? Because you are."

It wasn't fancy, and it didn't need to be. The dinner was sandwiches and some fruit. The cold of the evening air didn't help Edward's icy hands, but icy fingers didn't stop Jacob from holding his hand. Edward didn't need it to be fancy, he'd had enough fancy dinners with his father's desire to pretend they were a wonderful, high-class family. He was just happy it was with Jacob. 

Edward didn't start out the day with the intention of crying over snails. But looking down at the wonderful, fragile creatures he'd collected, carrying around their entire world's, he did. They had everything they could ever need right there with them, and right now, with Jacob, in the little field, so did Edward.


End file.
